Jonny's Golden Quest credits
Opening Logos * Hanna-Barbera Presents Opening Credits * "Jonny's Golden Quest" * Produced by: Mario Piluso * Music by: John Debney * Story by: Mark Young * Screenplay by: Sean Roche Ending Credits * Produced in association USA Network * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Buzz Potamkin, Fred Seibert * Co-Executive Producer: Mark Young * Supervising Producer: Ray Patterson * Directors: Don Lusk, Paul Sommer * Supervising Animation Director: Joanna Romersa * Animation Directors: Frank Andrina, Joan Drake, Allen Wilzbach * Storyboard Artists: Andrew Austin, Linda Rowley Blue, Gary L. Graham, Larry Houston, Will Neugniot, Tom Nesbitt * Storyboard Clean-Up: Patricio R. Agnasin, Ricardo Delgado * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Lynne Batchelor * Talent Coordinator: Jill Ziegenhagen * Voices: Ed Gilbert, George Hearn, Whitby Hertford, Meredith MacRae, Anndi McAfee, Don Messick, Will Nipper, Rob Paulsen, Peter Renaday, Pepe Serna, Jeffrey Tambor, Marcelo Tubert, Granville Van Dusen, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker, Jobeth Williams * "Jonny Quest" Theme by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Hoyt Curtin * Director of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Design Supervisor: Scott Jeralds * Unit Head: Rick Moore * Character Design: Tony Sgroi, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Eugene Mattos, Donna Zeller, Iwao Takamoto, Herb Hazelton, Butch Hartman, Craig McCracken, Robert Renzetti, Paul Rudish, Genndy Tartakovsky * Design Assistant: Stacey Nichols * Layout Supervisor: Margaret Parkes * Associate Producer: Kunio Shimamura * Clean-Up Supervisor: Butch Orosco * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Nary Jamlig * Animation Checking Supervisor: Jan Adams * Background Supervisors: Al Gmuer, Jonathon Goley, Pol Barona * Background: Joe Binggeli, Ruben Chavez, Patti Palmer-Phillipson, Jerry Loveland, Craig Robertson, Leonard Robledo, Allison Belliveau, Bonnie Callahan, Mike Moon, Todd Fredricksen * Background Layout Keys: David High, Dean Thompson, Lew Ott, Eric Clark, Ron Roesch * Xerography: Star Wirth * Tracing Supervisor: Ros Mandi * Ink & Paint Supervisors: Alison Leopold, Stella Reyes * Color Key: Suzette Darling * Production Manager: Kris Zimmerman * International Production Coordinator: Jo Harn * Production Assistants: Tori Pollock, Sandy Benenati, Debby Lathrop, Janet Mazzotti, Valerie Menk, Linda Moore * Production Publicist: Joe LoCicero * Supervising Sound Editor: Timothy Borquez * Sound Designers: Sam Horta, Joel Valentine * FX Editor: Jeff Hutchins * Sound Editing: 21st Century Sound Design Corporation · Joel Valentine, Michele Douglas, Paul Douglas ~ Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. · Gregory LaPlante, Mike Geisler, Ken Young, Thomas Jaeger, Les E. Wolf Jr., Jennifer E. Mertens, Patrick Foley Jr., Rich Freeman, Tim Garrity, Mike Gollom, Timothy Mertens, Roy Braverman * Supervising Film Editor: Terry W. Moore * Editors: Pat Foley, Paul Douglas, Gil Iverson, Tim Iverson, Tom Gleason, Sam Horta, Mark Crookston, Tim Borquez * Assistant Editor: Eileen Horta * Dialogue Editor: Michael L. DePatie * Telecine: Trent Johnson * Foley Mixer: Cecilia Perna * Foley Artists: Eileen Horta, Deb O'Connor, Edward M. Steidele * Orchestrations by: Frank Bennett, Brad Dechter, Arlon Ober * Music Editors: Richard Allen, Bill Griggs * Musicians: George Doering · Instrumental * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson * Sound Direction: Ed Collins * Re-Recording Mixers: James L. Aicholtz, C.A.S., Rex Slinkard * Re-Recording Facilities: Digimix * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer, Jr. * Camera Supervisor: Raul Salgado * International Production Executive: Paul Sabella * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Ted Turner * Produced in association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Mr. Big Cartoons, Fil-Cartoons, Inc., Phillippines ** Animators: Bong Macarayan, Jeffrey John Imutan, Murray Debus, Steven Taylor, Yang Chi-Chang, Wu Wei-Chang ** Overseas Production Supervisors: Jerry Smith, Bob Marples ** Overseas Layout Supervisors: Margaret Parkes, Kevin Richardson ** Overseas Layout Directors: Tapani Knuutila, Craig Handley, Lennie K. Graves ** Overseas Animation Directors: Chris Cuddington, Lennie K. Graves, Steve Lumley * © 1992 H-B Production Co. * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual person, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera · H-B Production Co. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:USA Network Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:End Credits Category:Jonny Quest Category:Warner Archive